7. Neurooncology Program - Darell D. Bigner, M.D., Ph.D., Program Leader; Allan Friedman, M.D. and Henry Friedman, M.D., Co-Leaders The Neurooncology Program has almost doubled in size from the last competitive submission to a total of 37 Ira.embers, consisting of basic, translational and clinical investigators. The common interests of the program are primary malignant brain tumors of adults and children. The scientific goals arc: Aim 1: to conduct epidemiological and molecular epidemiological studies to investigate etiology and to identify populations at greater and lesser risk for development of malignant brain tumors in adults and children; Aim 2: to determine molecular mechanisms of transformation, altered growth control, and invasion of malignant brain tumors of adults and children; Aim 3 the identification of new drugs active against primary brain tumors of adults and children, the determination of mechanisms of drug resistance in primary brain tumors, and institution of methods to overcome drug resistance; Aim 4 the development of monoclonal antibodies and recombinant DNA antibody fragments reactive with molecular targets, primary brain tumors, and the development of immunoconjugates for brain tumor treatment; Aim 5: the development of new radiolabeling technology for peptides and monoclonal antibodies and !their fragments and the introduction of s-emitters, such as 211-Astatine into clinical trial for brain tumor patients and the beta emitter lutetium 177; Aim 6: the development of cell-mediated immunotherapy and dendritic-based vaccine trials for brain tumors; Aim 7: development of oncolytic poliovirus with no neurovirulence, but retention of oncolytic capacity for gliomas into a reagent that can be used for therapy of malignant gliomas and neoplastic meningitis from breast cancer; Aim 8: development of imaging capabilities with Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) for improved brain tumor diagnosis and radiation dosimetry in radiolabeled antibody, chemotherapy and small molecular inhibitor clinical trials in brain tumor patients; Aim 9: the design and execution of Phase I, Phase II, and Phase III clinical trials in primary and metastatic brain tumors in adults and children, based on laboratory discoveries within the Program and the execution of clinical trials for improvement of quality of life in brain tumor patients. Investigators in the Program hold 48 peer-reviewed grants from NCI or NIH and the total direct cost funding of investigators in the Program is $21,500,000. Dr. Henry Friedman, James P. Powell, Jr. Professor of Pediatric Oncology and Chief, Division of Neurooncology and Dr. Allan Friedman, Guy L. Odom Professor of Neurosurgery and Chief of Neurosurgery, the Clinical Co-directors of the Brain Tumor Center, who have long led the clinical aspects of the program, join Dr. Darell Bigner as Co-Leaders of the Program.